Hello  Goodbye
by Chronium
Summary: Ken Sakamoto is a pretty simple guy who wanted to lead a simple life. All that changed with a quick trip to Japan! Takes place several years after THE IDOLM@STER anime series.   OC x Hibiki Ganaha


****Hi there, still pretty new to . I wanted to try my hand at an OC with my favorite character from IDOLMSTER! Ganaha, Hibiki. Since there's no anime category, guess I'll just put this here. This is just a quick intro, and we'll see how it goes from here!

This is my first time with an OC, so comments, suggestions and the like are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello - Goodbye <strong>

**Chapter 1**

Ken Sakamoto had just graduated from the University of California, Berkeley not too long ago. Ken was born in Japan, but had moved to the United States a little while after his birth in hopes to live the American dream. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling for a while before forcing himself out of his bed to go to the bathroom. It was midday, and had just awoken from his slumber. He approached the sink and cupped one hand underneath the faucet while the other turned it on. He brought his other hand under the freezing water and splashed it on his face. He dried himself off with a towel nearby and looked at his profile in the mirror. He was of twenty years of living, he had sharp features, rounded nose, with deep brown eyes along with some fuzz around his jaw and cheek that he was too lazy to shave off. His hair was thin and black, and currently disheveled. It usually spiked upwards with many layers, but looked like Einstein with shorter hair every time he got out of bed. He looked to the digital clock sitting on the counter of the sink, '1:34 P.M.', it read.

"…Ah shit…"

After somehow managing to get to downtown Los Angeles in record time _and_ getting ready for the day, Ken found himself practically sprinting through the crowd of pedestrians, trying to make it to the meeting that illusively slipped his mind. Since all the parking spots in the complex of the building he was headed to was full, he had to settle with a lot several blocks down the street. Ken had graduated before everyone else in his class with a major in mechanical engineering. And yet here he was, on his way to the headquarters of a famous international modeling agency. His mother is the CEO of said agency. Ken was never into the whole modeling business; he always stereotyped models to be ignorant, good for nothing, or something along those lines, the majority at least. They agency was running short on competent admins, they were pretty hard to find, so Ken had volunteered to help out after he had graduated. He knew how important this was to his mother, so he figured he'd help her out…for now.

He dashed in through the double doors of the lobby and exchanged a quick greeting with the helper at the front desk. It was a relatively small building, only three stories, but big enough to suit its purposes. Ken ran up the stairs to the second floor and through the hallways of the building, exchanging quick hello's to everyone he passed. He glanced at his wristwatch and let out a sigh of relief, he had made it with more or less ten minutes to spare. He calmly walked to the door of the meeting room and slowly opened it to let himself in. There were only several board members in the room all dressed casually. The others were probably out and about doing jobs.

"Good morning Ken", said his mom. "Sleep in?"

"…Sort of", he said as he took his seat.

"Mmm. Well now that you're here, let's get started. As you all know, we've been in contact with a model production agency in Japan for a couple months now. They've gotten pretty popular over the past couple of years, and are now looking to expand to the West. We can take advantage of this great opportunity to gain a foothold in Japan."

"Seems easy enough", said a board member. "What's the plan?"

"They're pushing to promote one of their models in particular. We'll be sending someone to meet with the production group and simply for assessment, if they're as good as they say they are, then we'll be in business."

"Who's going to go? We all have our hands full here."

"I know, that's why I'm having _him_ go", she said pointing at Ken.

Ken looked at his mother with disbelief for a moment. "Wait, what do you mean I'm going?", he said.

"I mean you're our liaison of course! You did agree to help."

"I did! But you didn't exactly print out a job description for me!", he snapped.

"Come on, what's wrong with going to Japan? You'll get to visit grandma and grandpa, you haven't been back ever since we came to America! It'll be an experience."

"I do not want to be stuck following some selfish broad all day."

"Relax, it's not like that everywhere in the world, you know."

'…She's got a point', Ken thought. "Alright, fine", he said with a sigh. "I thought I'd be working with the Defense Department by now, but, I'll go. Anything else I need to know?"

"You'll be working with a Hibiki Ganaha", she said as she handed him a folder. "There's more info in there, look it over when you have some time. Go home and pack your stuff."

"…Wait what…"

"You heard me, I already booked a flight for tonight", she said with a grin.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

><p>Shorter than I expected...Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
